Born from an Arrow
by alexkast137
Summary: Haylee Wright was a baby from a stork. Actually an owl delivered her. Her parents took her in and gave her a great life. She was a problem child though, with her bad grades. Haylee discover's she not who she thinks she is though. She's a demigod! R&R plz!
1. I almost die from noxious gas

**A/N: Hey guys. I've been wanting to write this story for a while now…The idea has been in my head since about January. I actually have a lot of story ideas for PJO fanfics. You can obviously guess this is about a demigod. Please R&R and enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm really sorry if I switch tenses…it's a bad habit I'm trying to fix.**

Now that I look back on the last couple years, I really wish I was normal. But I am so not. This whole mess I've gotten myself into started when I was 13.

I've been to about 5 different schools. All in 2 years. I have good grades, I mean for a kid with ADHD and dyslexia, B's and C's are really good. I bet I could do loads better if I just applied myself, but when I try, I just can't. I also usually damage the school, but it's never my fault. It's always blamed on me. I mean, what 12 year old kid can cause the side of a library to spontaneously combust? Not me! It's always some freaky thing with a tail and no one believes me. That's just another reason people think I'm crazy.

I also l-o-v-e reading, but it's extremely difficult when letters fly off the page, rearrange there order, and dance around. I feel like they're taunting me. It's not even my fault.

Luckily, I have my best friend, Finn. He was the first friend I had at Fitzgerald Junior High. For the four and a half months I've been here, he's been my one and only friend. People think I'm a lunatic, but he knows me well.

Finn usually helps me loads with my homework, especially for English class. He usually reads the books aloud for me. My favorite class is history though. We just finished Greek and Roman mythology. It's kind of weird to think that people used to worship such unreal things.

Well, the week after spring break school just got harder. I mean, do they expect us to be super up to date with school work after a week of absolute bliss? Yes, they do. I didn't do my homework on Wednesday, any of it. Mr. Batten, the science teacher, got really angry with me and sent me to the principles office, again. As I was walking from the science building to the administrative building I saw Mrs. Cato, the pre-algebra teacher, running straight at me. Her eyes started glowing and then the air around her vibrated. I started to run and I ran straight into Finn.

"Holy Shit! Something is happening to Mrs. Cato! We need to run!" I screamed at him.

"Yeah, your right. Don't look at her!" He ordered me.

I've never seen him this panicked before. He told me not to look, but I was wondering why so I turned my head. It wasn't Mrs. Cato, it was some sort of ox with a horse tale and zebra mane. It's head was lowered to the ground and it was running. Straight at Finn and me.

"Up here!" Finn yelled and we climbed the side of the library to the roof. The Mrs. Cato ox ran straight past us and then turned around.

"What the hell is going on!" I yelled at Finn.

"I don't have time to explain. Gosh I should've brought some kind of weapon. In my locker!" He mumbled

"What? A weapon? Why would you have a weapon?" I asked, but he didn't answer. He just started sprinting to the side of the roof that didn't have a ox-teacher that looked really angry on it. I did notice that something was coming out of Mrs. Cato's mouth. It was some kind of silvery green mist. I didn't want to find out what that was so I ran for it. Finn was already on the ground. I quickly climbed down, thank you rock climbing class, and followed Finn to his locker. He grabbed something out of it right as Mrs. Cato smashed through the wall.

"Take this!" Finn yelled over the smashing of bricks and lockers everywhere. Finn was struggling to hand something to me. He was trapped under a fallen set of lockers. I reached down and grabbed a bronze ring with an illustration of a bow and arrow.

"Oh yes, I can definitely fight this thing with a ring Finn." I said sarcastically. Mrs. Cato was stirring from its position where it was knocked out Finn looked more panicked than he was earlier. "How about a phone to call the police?" I yelled.

"Push the ring like a button. Now!" I didn't know what this would do, but Mrs. Cato was getting up so I pushed the ring. It glowed a bright shimmering gold and in my hands appeared a bronze bow and a sheath of arrows. I don't know why but I knew what to do. There was this pull in my gut and I swung the sheath of arrows on my back and ran towards the stairs that lead up to the second floor of the locker room. Finn was still struggling to get out. I know I should've gone back, but in a moment like that, where you might die, you just run. I didn't really know what I was doing, but that pull in my gut told me to run up the stairs.

Mrs. Cato was up and started charging towards Finn. Her head started to rise and I somehow knew I couldn't let that happen. I knocked an arrow and remembered from camp how to aim.

"Mrs. Cato. How about this for some angles!" I shouted and shot the arrow. It hit Mrs. Cato in the neck and she disappeared. I mean, the ox thing didn't just fall dead. It kind of yelped and then disappeared in a fine gold mist.

I ran down to see if Finn was okay. I seriously thought I was having a nightmare because what just happened could not be real. Finn was almost out of the rubble.

"Oh my gosh. Are you okay? Here let me help." I hastely started moving a piece of locker 745 off of Finns leg.

"Thanks." He said as he grabbed a tattered book that I think said RYRAH TTEPOR on it from his stomach. He got up and I could tell that he was bleeding. It was coming from his thigh.

"Holy cow! You're bleeding!" He looked down and cursed something in another language(Κατάρα σας Μόνος, ο πόνος αισθάνομαι είναι η οργή που μου απελευθέρωση από σας σύντομα). I don't know how I knew what it meant but he said _Curse you Monos, the pain I feel shall be the wrath that I release upon you soon. _I never learned ancient Greek, but I understood it? Well. I was panicked so I didn't really question it.

"Can you grab my bag quickly?" He asked as he took off his shirt to wrap around his leg. I found his bag under where he was stuck earlier.

"We'd better run for it. A girl who shot an arrow and killed a teacher and blew up a school probably wouldn't be ramodels of the year." He said as he grabbed what looked like a Turkish delight and a canteen out of his bag. He took a bite of the sweet and a swig from the canteen. He muttered some words in ancient Greek, something about healing his leg. "I'll be fine in a couple of hours." He said at my worried look. I doubted he'd be fine, but I didn't want to get arrested.

We ran for it. I am a terrible runner. I can sprint, but not run distance. We ran to the parking lot of the school and Finn muttered something about stopping a chariot and threw about 10 gold coins on the ground.

"What are-" I started to say, but Finn interrupted me.

"This is the fastest way to camp." He said.

"Camp? But it's March." I said, puzzled.

"Don't have time to explain. Later. When we're safe. You can't know to much right this moment." He obviously wanted to leave. I noticed that the coins were gone, but in their place was a gray taxi. I hopped in knowing there aren't here many taxi's in Virginia, but I knew gray wasn't the normal color.

"Oh. Wasp give me the eye!" I heard someone say. Wait, The eye! WTF! Why would they pass around an eye?

"No Anger! I want to see our customers who made us come out of range!" The one named Wasp yelled angrily. Oh, the irony.

Finn slid into the cab next to me and said "This taxi is the fastest way to safety. Hold on though."

"Oh hello Finn. We see you too much. I can't believe we came out of range just to get you and this mutt." The third one said.

"Thank you so much Tempest. As you can see I paid much extra." Finn said.

"And we thank you for that. Now we are leaving. Close the door boy! Now Wasp, give me the eye. I am driving." Tempest said.

"Hold up!" I yelled. The ladies stopped their arguing and looked at me. Where their eyes should be where empty sockets except for one, I am guessing it's Wasp, who had a glowing green eyeball in one of the sockets. "You don't have an eye! I am so getting out of this taxi!"

"Wait, Haylee! They know everything. They travel fast too. This is the only way. Stay in the car!" He ordered me after he pleaded.

"Yes, yes dear." The one named Anger said. "We know everything. What you want, what your heart desires, where you will go, what will happen."

I was shocked and thought they where lying. Then it hit me. Well actually it didn't hit me. I heard it. A voice came out of the radio speakers: _Hello passengers. My name is Apollo and when I pull the sun across the sky I always fasten my seat belt. You should to. This ride may be bumpy. _I had a feeling that the voice was being sarcastic about always fastening his seatbelt, but I also had a feeling that the ride would indeed be bumpy. The thing that hit me: Apollo? Beasts? Three ladies sharing an eye!

"You're the Gray Sisters!" I said, very pleased that I figured it out.

"Well it took you long enough." Said Wasp. Then she pressed the gas and they started arguing again about the eye.

"Finn? I thought the Gray Sisters were a myth from Greek mythology?" I questioned him.

"Not a myth, but real. I mean, can't you see them?" He asked. I nodded.

"What's going on?" I asked. He didn't answer. He knew I heard him say I'll tell you when we get to wherever we're going, but still. Why can't he tell me? He patted me on the back and then I realized how tired I was and I fell asleep.

"Girl! We don't go any further. Get out!" I was woken by screaming and someone shaking me. One of the Gray Sister's was yelling at me, Anger I think. They all looked the same. Finn was shaking me and he decided just to carry me. I saw that we were walking up a big hill to this huge gorgeous tree with a sweater on it. Not just any sweater, but a shiny gold sweater. Then I saw this dragon asleep next to the tree. I am seriously going mad. Teacher-beasts, The Gray Sisters, Apollo's voice, and now a dragon! WTF is wrong with me? Did someone slip me something in a drink as a joke?

"Okay, can you walk to that tree now? I'm getting kind of tired." Finn asked me.

"You think I'm going near that thing? Yeah right. I'd rather eat a rat!" I barked at him.

"Mmmmm rats!" Said a voice from down the hill. I jumped back.

"Haylee? Run!" Finn shouted. I saw what he told me to run from. It was a ten foot tall giant and it had one eye. A Cyclops.

"Haylee? Why did you leave us? Why did you run away? We love you." I heard my weeping sister say. I looked around for her. I couldn't see her. I could only see the retarded looking Cyclops. Oh my gosh! He must have her! I have to save her. The Cyclops smiled and ran at me with a huge baseball bat. Then he tripped. Some kind of root emerged from the ground and dug into his foot. Anchoring the meat-head there. I'm not one to run from a fight, but I really wanted to run. Where to though?

As if he were reading my thoughts, Finn shouted at me. "Haylee! Go to the farmhouse. Quick!" I started to run, but two things stopped me. One the dragon was getting all freaky eyed at me and also, Finn falling unconscious. I turned around and sprinted towards Finn.

"Haylee. Help me. Please. Come here." I heard my sisters voice again. This time I caught the trick. On the last word I saw the Cyclops mouth move. It was him. Some how he plucked my sisters voice out of my head and tried to lure me with it. Well, he must be stupid. I would've caught on eventually.

"No!" I screamed.

I grabbed Finn and started dragging him towards the top of the hill. I didn't see a farmhouse, but I guessed it was on the other side. The Cyclops freed itself with a howl of pain and started charging. Something came over me. That feeling in my gut again. A plan. I dragged Finn over the hill out of sight of the Cyclops and went towards the dragon.

"Nice dragon. I'm not going to hurt you." I said. I had no idea what I was doing. This was probably the most stupid thing in the world. The dragons face turned toward me. I knew he wasn't going to eat me when he nudged my hip like some sort of hug. He trusted me. I don't know why though._ I really hope this dragon can breath fire. _I thought. I pushed the dragon up and slapped its rear end like a horse to get it going. It snorted flames and shot towards the Cyclops. What I didn't think of is that Cyclops withstand fire. They are the forges of the gods! I am so stupid.

The Cyclops laughed a nasty laugh. "Hehe. Girl no use smarts. Cyclops fire-proof." He had really bad grammar. I felt another tug in my gut. Another plan. Now this one was just plain stupid. I have to try though. For Finn.

The dragon flew back towards the tree and I hopped onto its back. It did _not_ like this. I patted it and it calmed. We took to the air. The night enveloped me and it was like I could see better, even thought it was dark. I took the ring from earlier off my finger and pressed it. The bow and arrow set appeared again. I quickly knocked and arrow and shot it at the stupid Cyclops who was jumping up and down trying to reach me in the air. The arrow went straight through his eye and out the backside of his head. Gross. He evaporated like Mrs. Cato.

The dragon and myself landed.

"That worked?" I mumbled to myself. "It worked!" I screamed. I left the dragon to its business again and ran over to Finn to see if he was okay. He wasn't there. I ran down the hill like a mad person screaming Finns name. I saw the farmhouse and ran towards it.

"Finn! Finn?" I yelled. I didn't make it to the farmhouse. I just fell. I remember someone running towards me as I fell. Then everything went black.

**A/N: So sorry about the tense changes. Also sorry this just flat out sucks, I'm just kind of writing this. Also, if you are trying to figure out who Finn is you'll never guess because I really don't know. Well, I kind of do. Think this- he has healing abilities and something happened with the cyclops then Finn fainted....mhmmm guess now. I am really bad at that(tense changes). I also don't edit much(at all) so sorry about that too. So can you guess who's child Haylee is? Well, we don't know much about her yet. I kind of wanted to speed through the getting to camp part. Also, who can guess what kind of monster Mrs. Cato was? You know how you can guess? By pressing the Review button!!!**


	2. I play chase with an army of teenagers

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for reading. This first chapter has more views than my five chapters for my hunger games fanfic haha. It would make me write even more if you would review. Thanks acast for reviewing….first thing I thought: Alex Kast and acast….hahaha. Also if you're a little confused about Finn I will explain in the A/N of next chapter if you review and tell me. Also if you have an ideas for the story…TELL ME!! Enjoy my terrible writing:**

**Chapter 2- I play chase with an army of teenagers**

The next couple things I remember are scattered. I kept coming in and out of consciousness. The first thing that I remember is being surrounded by a number of people. I knew known of them. They were all talking about who I was and who my parents are. I don't remember what else because everything went black again. Another time I woke up to an empty room and I swear there was this kid doing spells on me or something. It was really weird. I do remember where I was though. I was in this room that looked like it belonged in the Hercules movie. Everything was held up my columns and the walls were draped fabric. No where I have ever been looked like this. Finally I woke up.

I looked around. I was still in the room I remembered from earlier. I was also in the cot thing. I mean it was not a hospital bed, but I feel like I was in a hospital. It was made of wood and I had nice cream silk sheets. There were about twelve beds. Five on each side of the wall and two on the back wall. There was a big open area with more curtains hanging from it like a makeshift door. I could see a large field across a skinny creek. I'm pretty sure it was a strawberry field.

"Well hello sleepy head." A boy said as he walked through the 'door'. "You're finally up." Who was this kid? "I'm Jason by the way." Well that was convenient. I looked around and saw Finn, unconscious, on the bed next to me.

"Finn?" I asked as I tried to get over to his bunk but Jason stopped me.

"Whoa there kiddo. You don't need to be moving around just yet. You must be tired." I struggled to get out of his grasp. He was right. This tiny movement made me exhausted.

"I'm not a 'kiddo'. What's wrong with Finn? What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" I asked questions like I'd die in the next moment.

"I've already said, I'm Jason. And as for where you are: You're at Camp Half-Blood. Finn here will be fine. He over exerted an already hurt leg and he doesn't exactly have the best healing powers." Jason said. "Also, I have no idea what happened. You came dragging Finn and then fainted. That's when I found you."

"Wait. Healing powers? Your joking right?" I asked. Oh definitely, Finn had healing powers and wasn't very skilled. Ha- wait. Finn did feel better after he muttered the thing about healing thing. I AM SERIOUSLY GOING BONKERS!

"No. I'm not joking. You're different than most people-" He paused. He didn't know my name.

"Haylee." I said.

"You're different than most people Haylee. You probably have learning disabilities and have been blamed for incidents that have never been your fault. You think you're going crazy because you've seen monsters. You're not crazy. You see what's really gone. Through the mist. You're not mortal." Jason must be as crazy as me.

"I'm not mortal? You mean I'll live forever- immortal? Okay, you're crazy. Goodbye." I stood up and before he could catch me I sprinted out of the hospital thing. I saw the gorgeous strawberry fields that I caught a glimpse of earlier. I ran straight through the creek and across the fields. People started staring and they stopped whatever they were doing and just watched me. Then I saw it. A stable. Thank god. I have been a national champion in the junior jumpers for 2 years now and horses were my go to. I probably won't get champion when I get arrested for stealing a horse.

I ran to the stables and saw gorgeous horses. The one in the first stall was pure white. It was gorgeous. I grabbed the bridle outside its stall and put it on. I noticed that this horse had wings. What was going on? A dream. It must be. Well, if it's a dream this is a pegasus. Fun. Flying and riding. I lead the horse out of the stall and saw them coming for me. Like fifteen teenagers running towards the barn. I went out the other side and hopped on bareback. I don't think a saddle would be able to go on this winged horse anyway. I squeezed my legs and we went galloping off. I kicked the horse to go faster. A girl was on my tail, well the horses tail, and I needed to go faster. For a minute I was overwhelmed by this girl's beauty. She was probably the most beautiful person I've ever seen. When I kicked my horse spread its wings and started to ascend into the sunny blue sky. Holy shit this was scary.

"You better come down. Now!" The pretty girl yelled at me. She was about to take flight on her winged horse as well. I just turned my horse around. The opposite direction she was going would be good. I saw the hospital and remember Finn. I couldn't land without getting caught. Finn would have to stay in this mental place until I call the police.

My horse suddenly started to fall. It whinnied loudly in pain. It's wings tucked back to its sides. I saw an arrow sticking out of its haunches and I realized. I fall if the horse falls. I looked around trying to see what I could do. Nothing. Then the arrow disappeared and the horse spread its wings again. Thank god. We were flying over the creek. Almost out of this place…I think.

A sharp pain came from somewhere near my lower shoulder. I let go of the reigns and grabbed at my shoulder. An arrow. Like the one that was in the horses butt. Everything started to go fuzzy and then I slid off the horse. It kept flying as I fell toward my certain death. The only thought in my head was _holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit _ then something grabbed me. I was on another horse. The pretty girl turned around and smirked.

"Weren't expecting that were you. We can't have you stealing our pegasi can we? Nope. Now lets go talk to Chiron." I didn't argue or move. It may be the fact that I knew I lost or the fact that I couldn't feel the bottom three quarters of my body.

We finally landed and the girl took me to the hospital where I was earlier.

"You really shouldn't have run Haylee." Jason said. "I wouldn't have had to shoot you." Okay, he was sounding like a suspiciously evil person. Everyone here did.

"You shot me?" I screamed. "Oh now your gonna get it!" I lunged at him. He was not expecting this. He blocked my first strike after I pummeled him to the ground. He got up then I swept his feet with the side of my leg. He fell and I put my knees of his chest.

"Okay, okay! I give up. Let me up." He said out of breath. I took my knees off him, but I didn't let him up. I wanted answers.

"What the hell is going on? You tell me now. What is wrong with you people and why the hell did you shoot me? Why are there flying horses and why are there monsters chasing me?" I barked at him.

"If you let me up I will explain." Jason bargained with me. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"No. Now."

"I already told you- you are different. You have lear-"

"How do you know that?" I interrupted him. "How do you know I have learning disabilities?"

"Because so do we. You're not mortal, but you're not immortal. You're both. So am I. So is everyone here. Well, every camper. This is where we train to fight those monsters. We're like Hercules, Jason, and Perseus. Demigods." I don't know why, but I suddenly believed him.

"What do you mean demigods? I'm not strong like Hercules or anything else like that." I said slowly. I had no idea what to say back to Jason.

"I beg to differ." He gestured with his head to our position. "I also witness some expert flying you just showed the camp. How ever did you fly a pegasus? Not in the mortal world I doubt."

"I ride horses. That's not the point. All of the demigod stories are myths. Why is it suddenly real?" I said.

The pretty girl interrupted my conversation.

"The Greek Gods. They are immortal. They never died. They were always real. We are sons and daughters of them and a mortal women or man. They move with the western civilization. Starting in Greece then to Italy and England and Spain and America. It will move and so will everything else with it. Camp Half-Blood, this place, is where we learn all about it and train to fight the monsters that hunt us out." I believed her. That pull in my gut told me to and I listened to it.

I got up from Jason and noticed the audience that I had gained.

"Why does no one know then? I'm sorry, but if the Greek Gods were real, wouldn't people worship them?" I asked.

"Yes." Jason said. "We worship them. People think they are gone because they just do. I don't know why that died, but the mist is a magical force that covers what really happens with things that mortals will find reasonable. Mortals probably think the gods aren't reasonable."

"He's right you know." A familiar voice said from behind the crowd. It was Finn. He was up. "Please believe him. Please. It will be easier. And before you yell at me. I wasn't aloud to tell you. If you knew more the monsters would find you a lot easier. It was my fault you got attacked by the catoblepas. It was my smell and your smell. I thought that my smell wouldn't be strong me being a son of Demeter. I don't have many powers. You must have a more powerful parent."

"You're a son of Demeter? Like the harvest goddess?" He nodded.

"I tried to stop the Cyclops with the roots but he got out of it quickly. I was already tired from using nature magic to help my leg heal. The nectar didn't help much."

"What's nec-" I was interrupted by a powerful calm sounding voice.

"Clear the room. Miss Wright needs space." I saw a man walking in the hospital room. He wasn't just a man. He was a man/horse. A beautiful white horse too. A centaur. "Hello Haylee. I am Chiron. Activities director here at camp. I train the heroes."

"I'm sorry sir horse-man." He laughed at my name for him. I didn't know what to call him. "I have had a lot go on so can I sleep please?"

"Yes. In time. I must explain a few things." Finn left the room. Me and Chiron then talked for a while. Then he showed me a video.

Apparently Jason and pretty girl were telling the truth. All the gods were real and monsters wanted to kill the gods mortal children everyday. This camp was made for heroes to find and train to fight the monsters in the real world. This camp was the safest place for us because monsters couldn't get past the borders that were protected by-wait for it- the tree that the dragon was guarding. I learned that Chiron is an immortal centaur that trains all heroes that need him. That fourteen years ago there was a war when the Titan Kronos and his Titan army tried to rise again and a boy named Percy Jackson defeated them. He is living in Manhattan and comes every summer to help out. I have to stay here and train and soon I'll be claimed by my god parent. I am to write to my parents and tell them that I know all about this (they know, but weren't aloud to tell me). After this summer I might be able to go live my life, depending on who my parent is and I also get to go home for a day and get clothes and personal belongings after at least two weeks of training (that includes ancient Greek, which apparently my dyslexia is meant to read. The ADHD part of me is for battle instincts).

This was all so much to take in, but I realized I felt safe here. I felt like I belonged here. When I was in school and at home I always felt like I didn't belong there. Like I was a disgrace to my family and that no one wanted me. Well, now I have somewhere I'm needed.

Chiron showed me to my cabin. Well, because I wasn't determined-my parentage- I was to stay in the Hermes cabin because he is the God of Travelers so he welcomes all.

I sat on an empty spot on the floor-this cabin was extremely full- and fell asleep.

**Okay, so again sorry for the terribleness. I just had the need to write this. So pretend that the gods still claimed their children like old time-when Percy arrived- and not all minor gods and stuff had cabins but Hades did have a cabin, but not with the other ones (see rick riordans map on his website- ****./books-for-children/enter-camp-half-blood/**** ) It was near the beach…in between the mess hall and the beach. Okay. So please review. Also how do I get a beta because oddly enough I have dyslexia and I can't really notice all my mistakes? I'm really bad about editing. PRESS THE BUTTON WRITE BELOW ****S'il vous plaît appuyez sur le bouton vert ci-dessous votre avis**. 

s'il vous plaît


	3. I single handedly defeat the Ares kids a

**I would like to personally thank Clara Fonteyn for posting a how not to story that helped me oh so much. I actually will start to edit and character develop! I will edit the first two chapters next time I have time. I also would like a Beta, but I don't know how to get one. I filled out that Beta profile thing, but that's for me to be a Beta…no one wants me to be a Beta. Well, enjoy this chapter:**

**(Okay this in no way is supposed to be like the original PJO when the time comes. I just needed to end the chapter, so sorry for people who don't believe me)**

**Chapter 3: I single handedly defeat the Ares kids and then people gasp!**

It's Friday. Whoop-whoop! Today we get to play capture the flag. It's like a non-death battle between allied cabins. Me being with the Hermes cabin am allied with the Athena cabin, who is leading our team, and the Hephaestus cabin, which includes three large guys and a brute faced girl. We are the blue team and though we only have three cabins we have thirty-four skilled campers on our side. Actually thirty-five campers including me.

The other team, the red team, has thirty-nine campers. Colton, the Hermes cabin leader, said that seven of them, the Aphrodite cabin, will not even participate because they don't want to get dirty or mess up their nails. The red team consists of the Ares cabin, which is a cabin full of twelve extremely muscled kids who always seem to look like they're going to murder you. The red team also allied with the Demeter cabin, five campers-including Finn- who have nature powers, but are extremely nice. An advantage the red team has is the Apollo cabin. The cabin has twelve highly skilled archers who could probably hit a target from fifty feet away. Finally, the Dionysus cabin sided with the red team, led by the Ares cabin. Two boys and a girl who really knew how to grow plants. I'm sorry, but what help would they be?

Colton, who is eighteen, explained that in capture the flag we have two sides of the forest for each team. The creek is the middle and whoever gets each others hidden flag over the creek before the other team wins. No kitchen patrol or other chores for a week! If you have magical items you're allowed to use them, but you can't kill or injure anyone.

Colton said to get some practice in before dinner so after dinner we could win! He took me on a tour of the camp and at each place I tried a few things. First he showed me the mess hall where we eat. It was just a pavilion, columns, thirteen tables, and a table atop a platform. No roof. Then he showed me the climbing wall. It was like the side of a mountain but lava spewed off the side and if you didn't reach the top fast enough, the adjacent wall would slam with the first wall, crushing you. I did fairly well on that. He then showed me the Amphitheater and the canoe lake.

"Those are the Naiads. They are really flirty. Just a warning if you bring a lover to the lake." He said gesturing towards the girls swimming in their clothes. He also said lover like _lovah _and I laughed.

We kept walking and he showed me the Arena, where we practice sword fighting. I was dreadful at that. I could barely swing the sword. We left the arena and went to the armory. There were tons of weapons here.

"We might as well get you a weapon for tonight." Colton said. Sifting through the knives. "You may work better with a knife. I know I do."

"Actually, I already have one. Well, it's kind of borrowed, but I never gave it back." He nodded in approval. "I better ask Finn if I can use it."

"No need to ask. We Hermes kids steal all the time, it's in our blood." He said.

"I wouldn't feel right."

"So I guess we can rule out Hermes child for you." Colton said.

"I guess so." I answered.

"So, what's your weapon anyways?" He asked.

"It's a ring that turns into a bow and arrows set." He thought for a moment.

"Are you any good?" He asked.

"I don't know. I've only shot two arrows and I'm pretty sure the only reason they went where I wanted them to go was because I had an adreneline rush."

"You never know. You may be a daughter of Apollo." With that we walked out of the Armory and to the Stables.

Now this is what I'm talking about. I can ride horses well, as I exhibited at a certain date and time.

"I heard you were good." Colton said. "Aubrey said that having never ridden a pegasus you might even be better than her with training and she's been the best rider for seven years." He said the last part sadly. A kind of sadness that indicates death. I didn't push the subject any further.

"Yeah, I kind of ride horses a lot. It's a big deal for me. I've been a national jumpers champion for two years." He seemed lost, but I didn't really care.

"Well, I don't think we have much time for riding right now. How about we go see the Big House and the arts and crafts center?"

We walked across the strawberry fields and over a bridge on the creek. The Big House really was big. It had four floors and was really wide.

"So the bottom floor of the big house is where the leaders of each cabin have meeting with Chiron and Mr. D. Oh, Mr. D is Dionysus. He's being punished so Zeus sent him here. Don't expect him to be nice to you. The first floor is also kind of like a camp lobby too. We think the second floor is where Chiron and Mr. D have their rooms and the third floor is Rachel's, the oracle, housing area is. We're not aloud there. Also, the fourth floor is where the dead oracle used to live, but we don't use that anymore." We walked by that and then I saw what is not the 'hospital', but the infirmary. Children of Apollo help heal the injured kids with their healing powers.

We visited the arts and crafts center. The Aphrodite kids were quite good at that. I'm pretty good with photography, but everything else I pretty much suck at.

We then went to the archery range where Chiron was teaching a lesson.

"Hello Haylee." Chiron said. "Would you like to try archery before dinner? You have a couple of minutes before we will call you to your cabins for head counts."

"Um sure?" I said. I guess it couldn't hurt.

"Finn Dellier alerted me that he gave you my ring. Is that correct?" Chiron asked. That reminded me. I haven't seen or talked to Finn all day!

"Yes. Um I kind of don't know where I put it. I don't really remember that much from when I last used it." I didn't want to lie. I'm pretty sure I lost the ring and I feel really bad because it seemed really expensive.

"Yes dear. I see. Well, I will have someone check the infirmary and half-blood hill. In the mean time, why don't you use one of the camps bows." He then handed me a bow and and a sheath of arrows. "Go and pick a target. I will help you if I see it fit."

I walked over to an empty target station. I remember from camp how to set up. I think you're supposed to have some sort of wrist protector though.

"Um sir, Mr. Chiron? Aren't I supposed to have a wrist protector?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes dear. It slipped my mind. I apologize for the matter." He reached over in a bin and grabbed a leather wrist protector. I still couldn't get over that he's part horse. "Here you are." He tossed me the wrist guard.

"Thanks sir."

"I see that you have dropped my little nick name." He smirked. I felt my face go as red as a tomato. I fastened the guard to my wrist and knocked an arrow. I stood with my feet apart and pulled the string back. I aimed toward the target and released. The bronze tipped arrow speedily flew through the air and landed smack in the center of the target.

"Excellent my dear." Chiron complimented me as I blushed. "How about a few more shots?" Chiron urged me to shoot more.

I shot a few more and they all landed in the middle. Other campers started to watch and I felt embarrassed. What if I missed? I had one more arrow and I was about to shoot, but then Chiron interrupted.

"Child, how about you take aim at the apple in that tree? Just for a quick little judgment." Judgment? What?

I didn't want to disobey because obviously he was a very highly appraised person, horse, centaur thing. I aimed for and apple and released the arrow. It went straight through the middle and into the trunk on the tree. The campers started clapping and congrajulating me. A pretty red headed girl with dazzling green eyes came up to me.

"You know. You might be an Apollo child. I could definitely see that." The girl said thoughtfully. "I'm Zoe by the way. Zoe Fetler. Leader of the Apollo cabin." She held out her hand for me to shake it. I did and then she winked at me and walked away towards the cabins.

"Goodbye Chiron. We have to do head count. Come one Haylee." Colton said. Chiron waved goodbye and Colton, myself, and all the campers at the archery range went over to the cabins.

We did a head count and then in groups, all the cabins headed over toward the mess hall. I then saw a kid walking over from a big black cabin. He looked all glum and was sulking his way towards the mess hall…pavilion.

"That's Nico. Child of Hades. He's the only one. Poor guy. He's really nice though." A daughter of Hermes said. Her name is Lorelei. She has short blonde hair and brown eyes.

We all went and sat at the Hermes table. Everyone from each cabin had their own table. The poor Nico guy had to sit all alone. He didn't look like he'd be a good conversationalist though.

Suddenly, a buffet of food appeared in the middle of the table. Everyone filled their plates and as I was about to take a bite, they all got up. I'm not that repulsive am I?

"Um what are you doing?" I asked Alexa, another Hermes daughter.

"Sacrifices to the gods." She said. "They like the smell of the food. You can put whatever you want into the hearth and then say a name of a god you want to sacrifice to." She got to the fire and dumped in some meat. "Hermes." She said.

I put some green beans into the fire, not having any meat on my plate because I'm a vegetarian. "Umm Zeus?" I said. I had no idea who to sacrifice to.

I went and sat back down at our table.

"Hey guys, where do we get water?" Right as I said water, my cup filled with the clear liquid. I looked puzzled.

"Say whatever drink you want and the cup will fill itself." Alexa said.

"Teamonade." I said. Alexa had a questioning look on her face. "It's tea and lemonade together. It's delicious. Try it." She asked for it and I smile formed on her lips.

"You're right! This is good." Soon the whole Hermes table was drinking Teamonade. Well, everyone except Riley, he said he didn't like tea. Who doesn't like tea?!

We ate in peace and then Dionysus, wait, Mr. D stood up. Everyone stopped talking.

"Hello kids. I am very pleased to announce we have another bra- a new camper with us. Haylee Wright. Cheer, applaud, whatever." He did not _sound_ pleased.

"Thank you Mr. D. We appreciate your welcome." Said Chiron. "Tonight is the night for capture the flag!" Everyone cheered. "You all know your teams." Suddenly the plates and cups disappeared. "You all know the rules. No killing. No maiming. All magical items allowed. Now everybody. Get your gear and leaders, ready your teams!" Everyone started talking and then the tables filled with battle armor and weapons. I went to search for a weapon. I tried to find a bow and arrow, but no luck.

"Haylee." I heard a voice say. I turned around. It was Chiron. "I have found the ring. If you wish to keep it I will allow it." I nodded eagerly. "Here it is, but keep it on your finger at all time, I am talking about the ring part, not the symbol." I nodded and he handed me the ring. I slid it onto my left index finger. "You may also want a few pieces of armor. If I may suggest: A breastplate and helmet." I grabbed them off the table and went off the blue teams meeting area.

"Okay guys. You all know your positions?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Oh. You! Haylee." A girl with very dark brown hair, almost black said. "Come here please." She said and I obeyed. "My name is Abigail, leader of Athena's cabin and leader of the blue team. I see you have the blue team armor, but do you have a weapon?" I nodded. She looked confused. Her eyes were a stormy grey. Very intimidating, but confused at the moment.

"A bow and arrow set." I said.

"Ah yes. You can help guard the flag. You will stay half way between the flag and the border. Stay covered and you will have a partner to help you. Travis? Please stay with Haylee." A boy walked up. He was really cute. He had shaggy brown hair and the same stormy grey eyes as Abigail. He had tan skin and was about 5' 11". I'm guessing the height. He was well muscled, but not like the Ares kids.

"Yeah okay Abigail." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me toward the forest. "Okay listen. Don't ever let your guard down. I'm not losing because of you. Sorry, but we lost last time and I am not doing double chores for the Ares kids. There laundry smells like skunk." I laughed. He was kind of mean at first, but I could tell he liked to win. "Now just stay hidden and stop people with red helmet manes from getting past you. If you said you have a bow and arrow set I may suggest be in the trees. That way you're hidden and you have a good distance for shooting." We arrived at a random place in the woods.

"So which tree?" I asked.

"Um. That one." He pointed to a tree a few feet to my right. "Climb up and don't annoy the nymph." I guessed he meant tree nymphs.

I hesitated. I wasn't particularly good at climbing trees.

"Need help?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, embarrassed. He hoisted me on a branch and I slowly climbed a few feet higher. I pressed the ring and the quiver of arrows and bow appeared.

"Nice bow." Travis said. "So how old are you?" He asked.

"Thirteen. Fourteen in a few weeks. You?" I asked.

"Almost sixteen. I've been here a while. Since I was about 11." He tugged on a leather necklace with beads on it. There were five.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Each bead represents a summer here. Each decoration represents something exciting that happened." He said.

"Cool." I didn't know what to say. It's kind of weird. Maybe if it were a bracelet or anklet it'd be cooler. Whatever.

"Keep quiet now." He said as he listened to the air. It was dark now. Around 7:15 p.m. when it gets dark and its 7:23 p.m. at the moment. Wait. How did I know that? I don't have a watch.

"Travis? What time is it?" I whispered down the tree.

"Um I don't know. I don't have a watch. We've been here for about 25 minutes, so I would guess 7:25." He whispered back. It wasn't quite 7:25. 7:24.49 to be exact. This is weird. I never realized that I knew the time without a watch, but after I thought about it, I always knew the time, well at night. I was way to lazy to even care during the day.

I was still contemplating my recent discovery when I heard pounding footsteps. It wasn't hearing. Well, it was. Hard to explain: I could hear the footsteps, but also feel the vibrations from the ground on the tree. Weird right?

"Someone's coming!" I whispered frantically to Travis.

"I don't hear anything." He whispered back.

"Really? Well, trust me. I know. Get ready." How could he not hear it? It was so loud now.

I saw him ready a long knife.

"Which way?" He asked. I pointed to the west.

"Which way?" He asked again. Oh, he can't see me.

"Northwest. Quick." Then he ran off towards the approaching group of people. I'm guessing around five people judging from the vibrations.

Then I heard yells of triumph and felt more vibrations. Someone was on the ground. I readied my bow as I felt the red team coming towards me.

"Shhh guys." A deep voice said. "That kid might 'ave back up. For a son of Athena, Travis isn't all that smart is he. Five on one isn't good." I saw them now. The big ugly guys from the Ares cabin.

"Watch out guys. Athena kids aren't stupid. They always seem to have plans." A deep female voice said. She was the only girl there. She could be a guy if her hair wasn't so long. Then I got a plan. A random plan as I felt a pull in my gut.

"Haha. You guys have learned something have you?" I said loudly from my tree. I then to a big risk. I jumped from my tree to a tree next to it. I made sure to make just a slight amount of noise.

"Someone's in the trees." A boy said.

"Get her! Cut down the tree!" The deep voice said.

"Liam, I don't think that's the best idea." The girl said. I moved trees again. Perfect aim. "See! She moved. We don't know which tree she's in."

"Come down if you're brave enough to fight." I really wanted to punch this guy named Liam.

"Ha. Like you could take me." My voice vibrated on the trees. It sounded as I was everywhere.

"Like Hades we could!" Liam boomed.

"Really?" I questioned as I moved back to my original tree. I readied my bow again.

"Ya we def-" I shot the first arrow. Aiming it straight at the strap of his armor. I pinned him to the tree across from me.

"Damn Apollo kids!" Liam muttered.

Then a riot started. I screamed a high pitch scream like I needed help. I felt people near us stop and listen. One more scream. I felt reinforcements coming my way.

"Who got her?" The Ares girl asked. Everyone mumbled something about not knowing.

I shot another arrow. Securing Liam to the tree. Another one for the girl. Her spear was pinned to the ground now.

"What?" The girl yelled! "Where are you sunshine girl?" She asked. No one calls me 'sunshine girl'. The reinforcements were here now. I saw Travis limping towards the scene. I hopped a few trees away and landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. "That wasn't very smart." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. What happened?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later. Where's your knife?" I said. Payback to the Ares kids now. He handed it to me. I probably couldn't use it like I use my new bow, but it'll work for now. "Stay here." I told him. It looked like he was going to pass out, so he probably wasn't going anywhere anyways.

I ran off toward the fight. It was almost over. Liam was still stuck to the tree looking furious that he was thwarted. I winked at him and then he knew it was me. I went into the full blown massacre now. More kids from the red and blue team arrived. The Hephaestus kids were fighting the Demeter kids plant attacks. Where's Finn? He must be doing something else. Then I remembered; The flag! I knocked some boy down. I felt so freaking powerful right now. I ran off toward the creek. I then saw Finn. With the blue teams flag. No way! I ran at him.

"Haylee! No don't!" He screamed as I tackled him to the ground. The red team must've had gone around the side and gotten our flag.

"Haha. You're going nowhere." I grabbed the flag and stuck two arrows in the sleeves of his shirt. Pinning him to the ground. I ran off into the woods then heard cheering.

"What's that?" I whispered to my self.

"The Blue team one. Good job." A high sweet voice said.

"Who's there?" I said holding onto Travis' knife.

"Just us!" Then a bunch of girls emerged from the trees.

"What are yo- you're the tree nymphs!" I said. "Do you know which was is out of the forest?" I asked. They pointed east and I trudged on out of the forest.

When I finally emerged I saw a very happy group of people in blue horse tail helmets. We did win!

"There she is!" I heard an angry voice yell from the red team group. Liam. They finally got him unpinned from the tree. "She's the Apollo girl. Well, probably! She shot at us." He yelled.

"But I can barely use a bow and arrow." I pleaded sarcastically.

"You'll pay unknown!" He yelled.

Haha people are so irritable these days. I suddenly felt really tired. All that work was pushing on my skull now. I started to collapse as my knees gave out, but someone caught me. It was Travis.

"Come one. You can hold out until you get to bed can't you." I looked into his stormy gray eyes. They were beautiful, but scary.

"I'm fine. Just give me a second. This is a lot for me. I wouldn't of had to be all creative if you didn't try to single handedly take down five Ares kids!" I joked at him.

"I had a plan, but I thought they were farther than they were. They caught me before I could even start. Then they smashed me to the ground. They're all force those kids. They don't use their brains." He said angrily.

"Hell! They don't even have brains." I laughed.

"You mean Hades. You say Hades now." He corrected me. I could accept that.

"Hades! They don't even have brains!" I corrected myself. I got an evil glare from the girl who's weapon I pinned.

"He thanks for that back there!" I voice yelled at me from far away. I turned around. Finn jogged toward me. His shirt was ripped. He had my two arrows in his hands.

"Thanks." I said. Taking the arrows from his grasp.

"What was that for?" He panted at me.

"I couldn't let you get across the creek with the flag." I laughed. "You know that."

"I could barely see you coming. You ran like the wind. It was a blur. Where did you learn to do that?" He asked.

"Idanno." I slurred. Wow. I _was _tired. "I'll see you tomorrow. I need sleep." I stumbled away.

I then saw Colton walk up to me.

"Good job. I hope you didn't get to hurt." He said. "There was a full fledged fight on the west center part of the forest. Weren't you stationed there?"

"Yeah. That Liam kid wants to kill me 'cause I pinned him to a tree. And that man-girl hates me 'cause I shot her weapon to the ground. I kind of started that. Sorry. They were close to the flag…I think. I didn't want them to get any further." Colton seemed impressed.

"Cool. That's awesome Haylee. Finn told me you tackled him?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I was running toward the creek to guard because everyone was at the fight and I saw him with the flag. I just ran into him and took the flag." I panted.

"Wow. That's absolutely amazing. You have some serious skills! Imagine you with training!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah thanks." I said. "I'm gonna sle-"

"Oh my gods!" Colton said. Everyone started to stare. Something bright was above me. Everyone was gasping and exclaiming things like 'It can't be!' 'This has never _ever_ happened'.

"What?" I barked. I looked up to see a small glowing moon above my head. What the Hades?

Chiron stepped into the center of the crowd.

"All hail Haylee Wright. Daughter of the queen of the night, the sister of the animals, the honored huntress of Olympus, Artemis!" What? I was Artemis' daughter? I thought she vowed to always be virgin?

**Oh! So expect a visit from Artemis. Yay! So In absolutely in no way was this supposed to copy PJO first book where Percy was claimed after capture the flag. I was gonna do it two weeks later, but I wanted the story to go quicker. Well. I hope you enjoy. Please review because it makes my day. Gracias.**


End file.
